Mahogany tree
A mahogany tree is a type of tree that can be cut down using the Woodcutting skill, giving mahogany logs and a chance of Special mahogany logs, which can be traded with the Sawmill operator for either money or a conversion of logs in your inventory into planks for two special mahogany logs. Level 50 Woodcutting is needed to chop down this tree. They give 125 Woodcutting experience per log. Mahogany trees can be logged at the following locations: *The Hardwood grove at Tai Bwo Wannai; 4 trees. A payment of 100 Trading sticks is required each time to enter the grove. *Eastern Kharazi Jungle along the border of the Herblore Habitat; 3 trees. (Requires starting Legends' Quest.) *Small islands off the coast of Mos Le'Harmless, accessible via the caves containing the Cave Horrors. (Requires completing Cabin Fever.) *Ape Atoll. (Requires starting Monkey Madness.) There are two trees, one outside the main town gate, and one in the southwest of the island. **If the player homeports to Al Kharid or the Lunar Isle, banks, then goes to Ape Atoll, this can be a very good method for cutting the logs. Note that holding a monkey greegree does not prevent one from cutting down the tree. **After completing Deadliest Catch there will be a deposit chest in the area, which makes it easier to bank. There are mahogany trees on the island of Etceteria, which is accessible after the Royal Trouble quest. However, players cannot obtain logs from these trees, as these are used to gain popularity on the island. Instead, the players can assign some of their subjects on Miscellania and Etceteria to cut mahogany trees, receiving the logs that way. Mahogany trees can make a nice amount of money due to the logs being coins and the planks coins each, and two Special mahogany logs are gained at an average of 1 per 50 logs cut. The cost to make Mahogany planks is 1500 coins per log without the special logs. Cutting these trees can earn 100-600k per hour depending on the occurrence of special logs and bird's nests. If using the mahogany trees near Tai Bwo Wannai after finishing the Jungle Potion quest, players can use Rionasta to send mahogany logs to their bank for 10 trading sticks each, or they can use the bank deposit box north-west of Tai Bwo Wannai, after completing Deadliest Catch. The most efficient way to cut mahogany logs is by cutting the mahogany tree on the south-west on Ape Atoll, and using the bank deposit box unlocked after completing Deadliest Catch. Mahogany trees respawn very fast, thus one tree is enough. Money making Trivia *Upon the release of the Herblore Habitat, the three trees in eastern part of the Kharazi Jungle (and their map icon) were removed. The trees were later replaced, but the map icon has not been. This location is once again the closest Mahogany tree location to a teleport destination. *Mahogany trees, along with all teaks, and every tree in the Ardougne, Seers, Camelot, and Catherby areas weren't updated. All of these were changed in a hidden update on 20 March, 2012. fi:Mahogany tree Category:Woodcutting Category:Mahogany